Gone Forever
by heartless rose
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke Song fic Oneshot, Rated M for langue and character death. Nothing more needed to be said R


**Hey everyone its Heartless Rose-chan xD I haven't updated anything in a really long time and I decided to write another fic. It's gonna be a oneshot and I'm gonna try my hardest so be nice kay'**

**Summary: Sakura Sasuke Song fic. Nothing more needed to be said. R&R**

**The song is Gone Forever by Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura and Sasuke would be together already….**

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

_Sakura walked out from behind a tree. Sasuke had his back turned to her._

_Sakura poured her heart out to him, yet he still let her. His final words,_

"_Sakura……Arigatou (1)"_

_He knocked her out and left her on a bench, then left to go and join Orochimaru to become stronger and to defeat his older brother. Uchiha Itachi._

_  
_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

_Sakura got dressed in her usual outfit, A red zipper up vest, a beige skirt with black shorts underneath, a kunai holster on her right leg, beige elbow guards, black gloves, black ninja sandals and her red Konoha leaf headband. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and smiled knowing that there was a weight that left her chest. Finally she had gotten over him. Uchiha Sasuke._

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight

_That day…the day she saw him again. Sakura ran through the tunnels of Orochimaru's Hideout, running, Searching for him. Sakura spotted light at the end of the tunnel and ran out. Stopping to catch her breath that's when she heard his voice for the first time in 3 whole years._

"_Sakura"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

_Not that long after Naruto appeared and Sasuke and Naruto fought until Orochimaru decided to step in and Sasuke and the evil Snake disappeared. _

_Months after Sasuke returned to Konoha revealing to the Hokage that he killed Itachi. He was put on Parol and for now lived with Naruto.  
_

_Sakura was taking a walk and bumped into him. He asked her to marry him, Sakura's eyes welled up with tears after realizing that she still loved him but the feelings were burrowed deep within her. Sakura accepted the wedding proposal. Two months later Sakura and Sasuke were married. Not too long after that problem's started, Sasuke cheated on Sakura, Sakura found out and kept it too herself, finding comfort in her friends. On those nights when Sasuke would be 'out' Sakura went out to the local bars and drank until she was drunk and got into many fights, until Naruto would come and bail her out and take her home._  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

_Sakura woke up one day sleeping next to Sasuke cradled in his arms with nothing but a thin layer of covers protecting her bare body from the morning's cool air. _

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

_Time and time again Sakura would wake up like that but most of the time Sasuke would be out and Sakura would be training with her team and her friends, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. It was comforting knowing that Sasuke was gone, Day by day while Sasuke was gone Sakura could feel herself falling out of 'love' wityh him, but each night as he came back and made love her and held her in his arms she would fall in love again. She felt better when he was not there_.

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better

"_Damn it you stupid Bitch, get out" _

_She walked in on 'them,' he through a vase with the flowers he gave her for her birthday at her; it hit her in the upper arm with force and shattered on the ground. _

_Sakura ran out crying silver tears streaked down her face, she ran away. She found comfort in her friends once again. Sakura knew her life could have been so much better if she had just forgot him and denied him._

I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

_After that day Sasuke had been convicted of crimes, working with enemy countries, leaking information, becoming a double agent. Sakura had gotten a divorce, moved out got a new apartment and lived her life happily without him there to drag her down from all the possibilities and everything that she could accomplish. Every day as Sakura walked to the hospital, as she heard the towns people whisper about Sasuke and his crimes, Sakura could hold her head high and say she had no relation to him what so ever. _

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

_Sakura got on with her life, becoming top medical ninja, Anbu captain, and next in line to become Hokage, although Sakura felt that Naruto should be Hokage._

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

_The verdict of all of Sasuke's crimes is death. That day Sasuke would die in exchange for the penance of all the innocent people's life's her took. As he walked up to the stand and was chained up Sasuke saw Sakura in the audience looking down. Sasuke's last words were, _

"_Gomennasai (2) Sakura, Aishiteru. (3)"_

_Sasuke died then and there, and Sakura held her head up high not crying with no regrets. Not hiding the fact that she felt so much better now that Sasuke was gone forever._

**Hey Everyone I hope you enjoyed. I know its kinda confusing but im too lazy to go and break up the paragraphs or fix all my grammer and spelling errors so please deal with it.**

**Please R&R. Second Fanfic. NO FLAMES XD Any flames will be sent right back tenfold. **

**(1) Arigatou- Thank you.**

**(2) Gomennasai- Im Sorry**

**(3) Aishiteru- I love you**

**Second Fanfic**

**Enjoy**

**R&R, No Flames please, constructive critisicm. Any flames will be sent back and believe me It wont be pretty if I flame you. **


End file.
